blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
George
is a rogue mage and a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Appearance George has blond hair styled in an asymmetric cut. He also has a scar on the left side of his face. George wears a white, hooded cloak, with black covering half the shoulders and down the middle. The cloak has three vertical eyes on the chest with sphere on the sides of each eye and on top of the highest eye. The design also has a line on the bottom most eye that makes it look like a key. Personality George is a calm person who mostly remains calm even in a dire situation. George is also loyal to Licht and even tells his captors he will never betray him. Biography As Valtos and Rades Spirito are having problems with Asta and his group, George and other members of Eye of the Midnight Sun show up to assist them, and soon after that, they retreat when the other Magic Knights return. Back in the hideout, they meet Julius Novachrono, who quickly kills two of their members and manages to restrain the rest. Licht arrives and rescues all except George, who is brought back to the capital by Julius to interrogate him. As George and Catherine are restrained, Marx Francois, the Magic Emperor's aide, tries to extract information forcefully from their heads. However, the aide's attempts result in failure, due to a protect magic spell cast on them. Subsequently, Catherine declares that she would not give them any information, even if she were not being protected by said spell, followed by George stating that while everyone abandoned them, their master did not, thus they would never betray him. Days later, George is still imprisoned along with Catherine when Asta is brought to them to release the spell protecting their minds. When Asta releases the spell on his mind, George is put under Marx's spell and forced to answer question. When the captains of the Magic Knights are summoned before them and Julius asks who is the traitor among them, George along with Catherine reveal that the captain of the Purple Orca Gueldre Poizot is the traitor. Months later, after Patolli places the last magic stone in the sephirot, the Eye of the Midnight Sun members are all sacrificed. Their bodies burn up as their mana and souls are extracted. Battle Prowess Magic *'Wind Magic': George uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate wind. *'Creation Magic': George uses form of magic to shape objects from wind. Asta and Leopold pierced by tornado needles.png|link=Piercing Tornado Needle|Piercing Tornado Needle Abilities *'Magic Bullet': George is capable of manifesting and concentrating his mana on his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. Equipment *'Grimoire': George possesses a grimoire that contains various wind-based magic spells. George grimoire.png|George's grimoire design Fights *Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun: Loss Events *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor Trivia *His name was originally spelled but was amended in the databook. References Navigation es:Georg Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Wind Magic users Category:Creation Magic users